


Jumper

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Set after Sleigh Ride, Suicidal Thoughts, Troy Saves Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Everyone was gone now. Nick stood there watching the river wash away everyone he cared about and it left him numb.But what if not everyone is really gone?





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm using Third Eye Blind songs as fic titles for these two. I dare you to listen to them and not agree that the songs fit!  
> On that note, enjoy!

Nick had shrugged Daniels hand off and walked away after he watched the zodiac get sucked into the falls that had been created by the dam imploding. He lost everyone now and his damn suicide mission didn't even end in his own death. The bridge didn't collapse underneath him like he had thought it would. Sure, a few places had cracked and shifted but other than that the structure was fine.

Danel was walking beside him and talking, but Nick didn’t hear any of it. 

"Go." Was all he said before leveling the much older man with a dead look. "Get lost." He said before leaning against the railing where chain link fence over the bridge ended and watching the water continue to rush through the new openings he had created.

Nick wasn't sure how long he stood there. Certainly long enough to watch the water level drop and the river slow a little.

He felt numb, and not in the way he wanted to. Everyone was gone now and he didn't see the point of sticking around. Surviving sucked and he was sick of just surviving. He was sick of everything he fought for being taken away from him. So why bother?

Sparing a glance around the deserted dam, Nick swung a leg over the railing, then the other, his feet resting on the concrete ledge and his hands holding the bar of the railing loosely on either side of him. 

Might as well just jump, right? Jumping is easy. Falling is easy. And the water is still moving fast enough that even though he can swim, there's no way he would be able to fight it.

Nick closed his eyes, preparing himself to count to three and let go.

That’s' when he heard it.

"Nick!"

Nick's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called. "You're not real" he called back.

"Nicky what the hell are you doing! What's going on! Where is everyone?!?"

Nick turned his head. Troy was walking towards him; his clothes were soaked from the dam flooding around him and he had a hand held to the wound on the side of his left temple. It looked like it was still bleeding a bit around his palm.

"You know what happened. You're just a figment of my imagination. My mind trying to get me to fight to live, just like the time I saw you when I was locked in that box." He explained to the figment of Troy that was still walking towards him, a pained expression taking hold as his words sunk in.

"Nick, I'm not a figment of your imagination. I mean, I'm flattered that you've been hallucinating seeing me, but I swear I'm real. Please, Nick, get off the ledge and tell me what the hell happened, where is everyone?" Troy pleaded, stopping about two feet from Nick, holding his hands out in a placating manor.

Nick watched the blood drip from Troy's left hand before licking his lip absently and looking to Troy's face. "Okay, prove to me you're real then."

Troy took a hesitant step closer. "How do I do that.." He asked slowly, eyeing Nick up and down like he was trying to read his next move.

Nick looked from Troy to the river below, a small smile curling his lips. "Don't let me fall." He said simply before closing his eyes and letting go of the railing.

In an instant, before he could even lose his balance, Troy's arms were around Nick's torso and pulling him back up over the metal railing.

When nick opened his eyes again he saw the cloudless blue sky above him, felt Troy's arms still wrapped tight around his torso and they weren't letting go. "What the hell, Nicky!" Troy yelled in the shorter man's ear.

Nick let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You're not dead." He said in clear disbelief.

"No, I'm not. Now tell me what the hell you think you're doing? You said you didn’t want to die. You said it multiple times! So what the hell was that, Nick!" Troy yelled, holding Nick even tighter before forcing them both to sit up.

"You were dead.." Nick whispered.

"What?"

"I thought you were dead! Mom.. She hit you! She hit you with a freaking hammer and you fell and then you didn't get up and I thought you were dead!" Nick said in a rush, starting to hyperventilate. "Then the attack started and I tried to save everyone but they were too close when the dam blew, so they got sucked in. They're dead! Mom, Alicia, Strand! And you were dead and everything was pointless without you all. So I was gonna jump!" The last word left Nicks mouth with a broken sob. He found himself clinging to Troy's arms for dear life as he cried for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Ssshhh.. Ssshhh.. It's okay, Nick, I'm right here." Troy spoke into Nicks hair, pulling him as close as possible and holding and rocking him gently as he cried. "It's gonna be okay, Nicky."

"You don't know that, Troy. You don't know." Nick said, shaking his head rapidly.

"You're right, I don't, but I do know we need to get out of here. My head is killing me and I bet we can find something to trade to get back into the bazaar in the parts of the dam that didn't take any damage in the explosion." Troy said with a level of calm that Nick was honestly envious of.

"You seriously want to stick with me after my mom tried to kill you? I'd understand if you wanted to cut ties here and never see my face again. Hell, I'd understand if you wanted to kill me." Nick said, leaning away enough to turn and look Troy in the eyes.

"I thought the way I felt about you would have been obvious by now, what with my saving your life and all?" Troy said, giving a broad smile before wincing and holding a hand to the side of his head again. "So, can we go now? Or do you want me to hold you some more to get my point across?"

Nick barked a laugh at that and kissed Troy quickly on the lips, grinning when the slightly older man made a face of confusion before kissing him just as quickly in return. "Hotwire a van and check the other vehicles for supplies, I'll go do a quick run through and see what supplies I can find on the fly."

With that the two separated, got what the needed and headed off, first to the bazaar where Troy could get medical attention, then to wherever they wanted after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed his little angst fest. I know I enjoyed writing it. Keep an eye out for more stories to come.
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteoraangel.tumblr.com/) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
